everafteraufandomcom-20200215-history
Good-Enough Charming
"I... I just... I can't find anything from the quest, and cousin Errant said I was too little to do it, but I'd thought that maybe if I did, then..." -'Good-Enough Charming '''in' 'Once Upon a Time' '''Good-Enough Charming is the youngest son of Goofy and Gentle Charming and the next Prince Charming for Cinderella, he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royal side because he likes his destiny. Although he sympathies's with the Rebels, and has done some rebellious things, such as switching destinies with his cousin Fragile Charming. Character Personality Despite being a Charming, Good-Enough is very kind and adventurous. He is shown to be multi-talented, using his skills to help the Charming village. He is one of the very few Charming's to go down to the village and speak with the commoners. Good-Enough, unlike his cousins, doesn't have to act princely all the time because he is naturally 'good enough'. No matter how he acts his family will always view him as being 'good enough', because of this he is free to be himself. Good-Enough is known for being cocky and outgoing, as well as being optimistic and open, saying whatever comes to his mind and making jokes and puns on the fly. While being more prone to goofing off than the rest of his family, Good-Enough gets serious when he needs to be. During the start of his legacy year Good-Enough becomes depressed; partially this is due to his princess Ashlynn Ella falling in love with Hunter Huntsman, but also due to a rough encounter with his Cousin Errant Charming at the last family ball of the summer where Errant informs him that he will never be anything more than 'good enough' and telling Good-Enough that he didn't deserve to be a Charming. Good-Enough becomes more reserved and pessimistic, he also becomes extremely lazy. Despite his cousin Fragile Charming's pestering he skips classes, wears mismatched clothing, refuses to clean up after himself, stays cooped up in the dorm most of the day, ect. He used the excuse that nothing mattered because no matter what, everyone would still think he was good enough so why bother trying? Fragile takes over running Good-Enough's life after a while, attempting to make Good-Enough more serious, obedient, and less reckless. After a while, Good-Enough is able to slowly return to his former self. Appearance Good-Enough has semi-messy brushed-back blond hair and light green eyes. His skin tone is fair with a rosy tint, and freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose. Good-Enough can often be seen wear miss matched clothing; He often wears an orange and blue polo shirt with a white collar, a blue and yellow plaid over shirt with white rolled up sleeves. He also wears bright yellow pants with the Charming Crest (His armament) as a belt buckle and blue sneakers. Backstory (Insert Info Here) Interests Good-Enough shares many interests with the other Charming men; questing, jousting, basketball, bookball, and weapons training. He also has non-Charming interests such as volunteering; he often spends his summers helping the Charming village (making building improvements, helping the villagers in daily tasks, ect.) Good-Enough also really enjoys tea, but would never admit to knowing as much about tea as he does. Magic Good-Enough has two types of magic; Charming Magic and Character Magic. Good-Enough's character magic is that he will always be good enough. He neither excels at anything nor is he bad at anything. No matter how hard he tries or how little he tries he will always just be good enough. Fairy tale Good-Enough is destined to be the Prince Charming in the Cinderella fairy tale. During the beginning of his legacy year he makes a deal with his cousin Fragile to switch destiny's. If the legacy day ceremony had gone as planned he would have become the Prince Charming in the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale. Relationships Family Good-Enough is the brother of Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. He's also the cousin of Courageous, Charity, Cherished, Caring, Daring, Dexter, and Darling, as well as Bountiful, Breathtaking, and Beloved, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, Fearless and Fairest. King and Queen Charming are his uncle and aunt. His grandparents are Alluring and Auspicious Charming. Friends Good-Enough has a large group of friends, mostly due to all the people drawn to Fragile's Tea Party's. Fragile has been Good-Enough's best friends since they were very young. The two bonded over being the outcast Charming's and grew closer after Fairest turned on Fragile. Also Good-Enough and Fragile was Zyny Yaga's first friends at Ever After High. Excluding Fragile, Zyny is probably Good-Enough's best friend. Good-Enough is also close with Madeline Hatter, they bonded over tea and having to deal with Fragile. Romance Good-Enough attracted the attention of Blondie Lockes who claimed that Good-Enough was 'just right'. At first, Good-Enough didn't know how to act, having never attracted the attention of a girl before. After a very odd double date with Fragile and Maddie, he officially asked Blondie out on a real date. The two are currently dating. Notes Gallery Character Profile - Good-Enough Charming.jpg Fan Art - Descendants Did I Mention.jpg Fan Art - Blondie and Good-Enough.jpg Fan Art - Blondie and Good-Enough II.jpg Fan Art - Blondie and Good-Enough III.jpg Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Par-Tea Category:Party Animals Category:Court Of Miracles Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:OC